


En las profundidades

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach City, Español, Lifeguards, M/M, Naruto guardavidas, SasuNaru - Freeform, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Desde niño, el sueño de Naruto Uzumaki es volverse guardavidas y combatir las misteriosas desapariciones de niños que se sufren en la playa de su pueblo. Sin embargo, además de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, hay quizás algo sobrenatural a lo que también tendrá que enfrentarse...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	En las profundidades

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** two—shot AU SasuNaru escrito para el **Reto Terrorífico** del grupo **Shhh SasuNaru NaruSasu** en Facebook. Está inspirado en la elección de Sakurada Momo del concepto “Bestia Marina”. Ella realizó una preciosa ilustración, que podrán ver en el grupo. También la subiré a mi Facebook como portada de este fic. Gracias a ella por su arte y amabilidad. Agradezco asimismo a Albión Alba, que fue mi beta y me ayudó a recortar un poco la primera parte. ¡Espero que les guste!

Desde que era niño, el sueño de Naruto Uzumaki siempre fue convertirse en guardavidas. Y el porqué de ello puede contárselo a cuantos estén dispuestos a escucharlo. Fue así: tenía solo cinco años cuando, en un descuido de su madre, se metió al mar sin ser visto. Escondido entre las olas, la dejó buscarlo desesperada, quizás vengándose de que no le hubiera comprado el helado que había pedido u otra tontería por el estilo de las que son capaces los niños. A lo que no prestó atención, por supuesto, fue a la bandera roja con negro que flameaba oscura sobre sus cabezas. Cuando alguien reconoció su rubia cabeza en el agua, podría haber sido demasiado tarde.

Pero un guardavidas nuevo en la zona, el joven Iruka, se metió en aquella boca de lobo sin dudar. Cuando todo parecía perdido, de forma inesperada una ola empujó a Naruto hacia adelante e Iruka, arrojándose hacia él, logró tomarlo en brazos. Con solo cinco años, Naruto había encontrado su héroe y su modelo a seguir. Su madre, en agradecimiento, durante meses se acercó a la playa a llevarle un plato de comida casera o una porción de torta al muchacho que había salvado a su niño. Así, Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo y expresar su fascinación.

En cuanto supo que Iruka era profesor en una academia de buceo, se anotó allí. Se entrenó de todas las maneras posibles y nunca perdió de vista su objetivo. Cuando terminó la carrera de guardavidas y consiguió su primera asignación en una playa cercana a Konoha, su ciudad natal, celebró una fiesta. Pero el puesto de honor lo consiguió unos años después, cuando Iruka, ya retirado, le ayudó a conseguir el mismo lugar en el que él había estado trabajando aquel día en que lo rescató.

Se trataba de una de las playas más peligrosas de la zona. Gran parte del año estaba directamente prohibido su uso por parte de bañistas, pero debido a su increíble belleza era imposible mantenerla cerrada por completo. La ciudad vivía del turismo y no podían darse el lujo de rechazar a los visitantes que insistían en darle las mejores puntuaciones en los sitios de internet sobre viajes. Era habitual, sin embargo, que se accidentaran e incluso desaparecieran personas, sobre todo niños. La población intentaba no levantar mucho la voz cuando sucedía, para no espantar clientes, pero nadie allí ignoraba cómo eran las cosas. Ser asignado a esa zona como guardavidas era un desafío que sin dudas implicaría el dolor de perder a alguien, de no conseguir cumplir su función: aquel mar, después de todo, tenía la fuerza para llevarse a quien quisiera.

Como si no fuera suficiente todo aquello, también estaba… la _leyenda_.

—No puedo creer que te ponga feliz trabajar en ese lugar del horror —exclamó su amigo Kiba, cuando se reunieron a brindar por su nuevo trabajo.

—Me gustan los desafíos —respondió, seguro de sí mismo.

—Lo que te gustan son los monstruos —alegó Shikamaru.

—¿Lo decís por la bestia marina o por su ex? En los dos casos aplica —se rio Kiba, recordando que el último novio del rubio le revisaba el celular y hacía otras cosas igualmente reprobables.

—¿Qué bestia marina? —preguntó Hinata, su pareja, una muchacha tranquila que vivía en otra provincia y venía a visitarlo en el verano.

—¿Cómo, Kiba aún no te contó la historia más famosa de todo Konoha? —exclamó Choji, otro joven del grupo.

—Cállate, Choji, ¿no ves que solo pregunta para darle el gusto a este tarado de contar todo otra vez? —se quejó Shikamaru, harto de antemano.

—¡Es una historia que siempre vale la pena contar! —exclamó Kiba, entusiasmado—. Pues, en esta playa ha habido varias desapariciones misteriosas, sobre todo de niños pequeños. Pero uno de ellos, que realmente estuvo a punto, se salvó y pudo contar la historia. Y bueno… no fue simplemente una ola que se lo llevó. ¡Él recuerda claramente cómo un gigantesco monstruo trató de tirar de él hacia lo profundo del océano!

—El viejo Jiraiya vive borracho, no se puede creer en todo lo que cuenta.

—Ey, no hables así de mi padrino —se quejó Naruto.

—Oh, ¿es tu padrino, Naruto? Debe de haberte contado muchas historias interesantes —comentó Hinata con amabilidad.

—La verdad es que sí… de pequeño, me hacía vigilar el mar por largas horas, a ver si lograba divisar a la bestia.

—Amigo, solo estaba tratando de deshacerse de ti para ir detrás de alguna chica en bikini… —lo desasnó Shikamaru.

—¿Y alguna vez… alguna vez viste algo? —continuó la muchacha.

Naruto bajó la vista, incómodo por lo que sabía que vendría.

—¡Lo vio dos veces! —declaró Kiba, a medio camino entre la felicidad y la burla—. ¡Le vio unos enormes tentáculos negros! Y ahora es su enemigo mortal, lucharán por horas a ver quién es más fuerte.

—Uff, pobre bicho, tener que soportar por horas a Naruto tratando de demostrarle no sé qué…

—Sin ninguna duda, ¡el pulpo ese se rendirá aunque más no fuera para poder sacarse de encima este acosador!

—Uuuuy ¿se acuerdan cuando volvíamos de bailar en la madrugada y Naruto se desviaba hacia la playa porque “era un buen momento para ver al monstruo”?

—Ahora que lo dices, más que su enemigo mortal me parece que es… ¡su novio imaginario!

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso: Naruto dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

—¡Ya déjenme en paz! Mucha gente murió en esa playa, ¿ok? Sean respetuosos.

—Somos respetuosos con los muertos, al que le faltamos el respeto es a ti, tarado…

—¡Argh, ustedes no saben nada! ¡Realmente es una playa peligrosa!

—Eso nadie lo niega. Hasta tú estuviste a punto de morir ahí. Y no te había agarrado ningún monstruo, ¿o sí?

—¡Pues… pues… no lo sé! ¡Era pequeño, no lo recuerdo!

—No hay nada que recordar, Naruto…

—¡Se los voy a demostrar! ¡Lograré cambiar… lo que sea que se lleva a los niños! ¡Nadie más morirá en esta playa mientras Naruto Uzumaki la proteja!

—Uy, llegó el héroe que necesitábamos…

—Ay, sí, ya me siento aliviado…

Siguieron discutiendo por largas horas, mofándose de Naruto, hablando de su “archienemigo mortal” y agregando diversos condimentos a aquella leyenda de pueblo. El rubio se alteraba y los reprendía de todas las maneras posibles pero no conseguía que le reconocieran su punto. De todos modos, cuando, unos días después, empezó su trabajo, retornó en su cabeza a las palabras de sus amigos. Aunque lo burlaran de ese modo, en el fondo, ellos también creían un poco... ¿quién no tendría miedo después de tantos accidentes y tantas muertes como las que acarreaba Konoha? Definitivamente… definitivamente aquel monstruo existía y él sería quien lo venciera. Aguardaría a tener una oportunidad y entonces ya nadie podría reírse de él.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. En los primeros meses en aquella playa, no ocurrió nada memorable. A lo largo de todo el primer año, solo tuvo que ayudar a algunas personas asustadas por una ola grande o una corriente interna, pero que no estaban realmente en peligro. Recién en el segundo año tuvo su primer rescate real: un pequeño niño llamado Konohamaru había ido demasiado profundo y estaba siendo arrastrado por el mar. Lo recogió sin dificultad y, antes de regresar a la orilla, metió un momento la cabeza bajo el agua con sus antiparras… por si veía al monstruo. Pero, por supuesto, no vio nada.

Después de cinco años allí, ya había salvado a varias personas y tenía una buena fama como guardavidas. Desde que lo trasladaron a ese sector, al menos en su horario de trabajo, no se había concretado ninguna tragedia.

—La bestia estará mordiendo el polvo de la furia, hace años que no puede comerse un buen niño… —bromeaban sus amigos.

Naruto estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, aunque cuando les oía decir aquellas tonterías volvía a pensar en su padrino y en su propia vida corriendo peligro de pequeño… algo en él le urgía a que se enfrentara con el causante de todo aquello, _necesitaba_ un responsable y quería hacerlo _pagar_. Como fuera, intentaba no evidenciarlo demasiado ante sus amigos, o realmente nunca se acabarían aquellas burlas.

Pensando en eso, en uno de sus días libres decidió igualmente dirigirse hacia la playa, con cierta nostalgia de la época en que se quedaba allí, vigilante, a la espera del monstruo. Entre lo nublado que estaba el día y el anuncio de que aquel día no habría guardavidas, el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto y Naruto pudo recorrerlo a sus anchas, a solas con sus reflexiones.

Al rato, divisó unas figuras: un hombre adulto jugaba en la arena con un muchacho de no más de 12 años. Sus ropas andrajosas y su aspecto desarreglado le ayudaron a reconocerlos: se trataba de dos mendigos que a menudo pernoctaban en una plaza cercana a su hogar. En más de una ocasión les había acercado comida, conmovido sobre todo por el pequeño, por lo que se sabía sus nombres: Zabuza y Haku. Los observó de lejos, enternecido. Estaba a punto de seguir de largo cuando notó que Haku se dirigía hacia el mar. El clima estaba hosco y las olas bravías: Naruto no pudo con su genio y decidió sentarse cerca de allí, para estar alerta si ocurría alguna emergencia.

Escuchó que Zabuza le gritaba algo sobre ir a buscar comida en algún sitio y se retiró. Naruto permaneció observando a Haku chapotear bajo la leve llovizna que se había iniciado. La marea se veía cada vez más revoltosa y Naruto, de forma instintiva, se puso de pie. Recién principiaba la tormenta cuando se acercó a la orilla.

—¡Haku! ¡Sal de ahí, es peligroso!

Tal vez por el ruido creciente de los truenos y el viento, el chico no escuchó, porque continuó nadando sin ningún reparo por el riesgo en que incurría. Naruto intentó gritarle una vez más pero, para cuando Haku se volteó, ya era demasiado tarde: una enorme ola lo golpeó directamente en la cabeza y empezó a arrastrarlo. Desesperado, el guardavidas se lanzó de cabeza al océano. El mar parecía haberse alterado por completo de un instante a otro. Por momentos, ni siquiera lograba ver dónde estaba Haku. Sin embargo, se empeñó en ello hasta alcanzarlo. Lo alzó para asegurarse de que recuperara la respiración y miró hacia la playa. Se habían alejado más de lo que esperaba y las olas lo golpeaban con fuerza. Durante unos segundos, se preguntó si lo conseguirían, pero su convicción se impuso.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando reconoció que Zabuza había regresado y se metía en el agua para ayudarlos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Naruto alzó en el aire a Haku y lo lanzó hacia el hombre. Este llegó a agarrarlo pero, cuando estiró la mano para tomar la de Naruto, otra ola rompió contra la cabeza del rubio.

—¡Llévatelo! ¡Salva al niño! —alcanzó a exclamar.

Luchó cuanto pudo para mantener la boca fuera del agua, pero pronto comprendió que la distancia que lo separaba de la orilla crecía cada vez más rápido. No lograba distinguir si Zabuza aún estaba allí, pero rogaba que no: lo indispensable era que había rescatado a Haku. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que había querido ser toda su vida: un héroe? No estaba tan mal terminar así… era quien quería ser… su maestro Iruka estaría orgulloso… tal vez no se había enfrentado a la bestia de la leyenda, pero, ¿acaso no la había derrotado al salvar a esas personas? Sí, este era un buen final después de todo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez, sintió con claridad el tentáculo que se cerraba sobre su tobillo.

*** * ***


End file.
